The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to children's toys, and more particularly to an activity ring toy having provision on the ring for causing rotation of a figure thereon under the force of gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys for toddlers, or children of very tender years require some form of animation which does not necessitate a high degree of dexterity. One of the most popular of such toys is the rattle which can be gripped by the child and shaken to create a noise which provides a source of amusement.
Other toys have been configured for attachment to the crib for rotation or vibration in response to movement of the crib. Some toys have been developed for producing spiral movement of an object along a threaded shaft or line of the toy. One such toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 616,244, issued Dec. 20, 1898 to Meyer for "Game Apparatus", such device having a spiral threaded standard with a receptacle having a plurality of compartments configured for rotational descent on the standard, with provision for dropping disks into the compartments during the descent.
Another such device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,608, issued Apr. 29, 1930 to Reider for "Machine for use as Mechanical Toys and Other Purposes", such device having a vertical threaded shaft engaged by a threaded block with a transverse arm having toy airplanes suspended at the ends therefof, the block and arms rotating during descent.
Another device using a threaded shaft is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,587, issued July 16, 1957 to Schwartz for "Children's Amusement Toy", the toy being a spiral grooved handle for a lollipop, with a tubular member coacting with the slot to produce rotation of the candy as the tubular member is moved longitudinally on the handle.
Another toy using a threaded member is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,418, issued Jan. 12, 1960 to Britt for "Amusement Devices". This patent discloses a device having a spiral threaded shaft with a handle affixed to each end with a wheel member rotatably supported therebetween, the wheel member engaging the spiral thread, with springs provided so that upon rotation of the shaft by manipulation with the hands, the wheel rotates and moves axially along the shaft.
A "Spin Pole Doll Accessory" is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,251, issued to Marason on Jan. 30, 1973, the device including a vertically extending pole with a helical thread and a doll carrier mountable on the pole for rotational movement during descent.
A device which simply uses a ring with other rings mounted thereon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,184, issued Dec. 24, 1957 to Inouye for a "Hoop Toy", the toy including a rather large diameter closed hoop with small diameter closed rings assembled thereon, the object being to rotate the rings by manipulation of the hoop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy having a threaded portion for rotation of a figure thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ring toy having activity devices assembled thereon.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved child's activity toy having devices assembled thereon for movement upon movement of the toy.